Hoopa
|-|Confined= |-|Unbound= Summary Hoopa (フーパ Hoopa) is a dual-type Psychic/Ghost Mythical Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve to or from any other Pokémon, it has an alternate form, which it changes into by using the Prison Bottle. Its default form, Hoopa Confined, will then become Hoopa Unbound. Hoopa Unbound will revert into Hoopa Confined if three days have passed after using the Prison Bottle or if it is deposited in the PC. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 7-A. Can affect Low 2-C characters via hax Name: Hoopa Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: At least 100 years old Classification: Mythical Pokémon, Mischief Pokémon (Confined), Djinni Pokémon (Unbound), Pokémon, Archdjinni of the Rings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and speed, Invulnerability, True Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Mind Control, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (It's abilities are derived from the manipulation of Hyperspace), Summoning, Dimensional BFR, Portal Creation, Can bypass Forcefields and substitution techniques, Teleportation, Statistics Amplification. Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Mountain level (Was sealed away due to its power despite Pokémon such as Tyranitar being available in Kalos. Fought multiple Legendary Pokémon, although some were outliers. Among these Pokémon were Latios and Latias.). Its hax can affect Universe level+ characters Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M (It can toss large buildings with ease) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | Mountain level Stamina: Unknown, likely very high. Range: Multiversal via portals (Summoned a Shiny Rayquaza which doesn't exist in the main Pokémon Reality). Unknown otherwise. | Multiversal (Managed to transport Pokémon from their home dimensions). Several kilometers otherwise (destroyed a town). Its rings can stretch for miles (can transport an entire island) Standard Equipment: 'Rings and Prison Bottle 'Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Hoopa can be confined by the Prison Bottle. Hoopa can only be unbound for three days, as stated in Pokémon Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire. However it should be noted that it can destroy the Bottle. While Confined it is weak to Ghost and Dark Type moves. While Unbound it is weak to Fairy Type moves and especially weak to Bug Type moves. Hoopa cannot utilize Hyperspace Fury while Confined. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hyperspace Hole:' Using a hyperspace hole, the user appears next to the target and strikes. This also hits a target using Protect or Detect. *'Hyperspace Fury:' Using its many arms, the user unleashes a barrage of attacks that ignore the effects of moves like Protect and Detect. This attack lowers the user's Defense. This move can only be used by Hoopa Unbound. *'Trick:' A move that tricks the foe into trading held items with the user *'Ally Switch:' The user teleports using a strange power and switches its place with one of its allies. *'Confusion:' A psychic attack that may cause confusion *'Magic Coat:' Reflects special effects back to the attacker *'Light Screen:' A wondrous wall of light is put up to reduce damage from special attacks *'Psybeam:' Emit a beam of mysterious light in the enemy's direction. It may leave the target confused. *'Skill Swap:' The user employs its psychic power to exchange abilities with the foe. *'Power Split: '''Hoopa averages its offensive power with that of its opponent using its psychic power. *'Guard Split: Hoopa averages its defenses with that of its opponent using its psychic power. *'''Phantom Force: The user vanishes somewhere, then strikes the target on the next turn. This move hits even if the target protects itself. *'Zen Headbutt:' The user focuses its willpower to its head and attacks the target. It may also make the target flinch. *'Wonder Room:' The user creates a bizarre area in which Pokémon's Defense and Sp. Def stats are swapped for five turns. *'Trick Room:' The user creates a bizarre area in which slower Pokémon get to move first for five turns. *'Shadow Ball:' A shadowy blob that is hurled at the opponent. *'Dark Pulse:' The user releases a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts *'Nasty Plot:' The user stimulates its brain by thinking bad thoughts and plans it's next move. *'Psychic:' The target is hit by a strong telekinetic force. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat. Key: Confined | Unbound Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Monsters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Summoners Category:Hax Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users